


Not Your Normal Fluffy Bunny

by thefrogg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrogg/pseuds/thefrogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are other reasons to fear Clint Barton than his mastery of SHIELD gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Normal Fluffy Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).



> For raiining, who had an awful day the other day. Sorry this is late!

The door burst open without preamble; Natasha stalked through with an armful of black fur spilling over her arms.

Agent Coulson barely had time to lean back, rescuing hands, pen, and paperwork before said armful of fur was dumped unceremoniously on his desk.

"Here. You take care of him," Natasha said, tone flat.

"Natasha—"

"Don’t. Just don’t."

The door slammed shut.

The fur moved, rippled, beady red eyes shaking as the huge rabbit righted itself.

"You can’t keep doing this, Barton." Coulson pulled open a drawer with far less force than he wanted and dropped both paperwork and pen inside; it closed with a whisper of sound.

Clint twitched his nose, pushing up on his forelegs to look Coulson in the eyes.

Beady little red eyes.

Demonic eyes, according to the junior agents.

"You probably owe Natasha for making her come get you."

Clint leaned forward, shifting forward a little, a little more with massive hind feet.

 _Clawed_ hind feet.

The kind that had raked bleeding lines on more than a few disrespectful idiots.

Wilkes had wound up in medical with a fractured wrist.

Scuttlebutt said, flat out, leave the rabbit alone. SHIELD regs said, leave the rabbit alone.

New recruits, junior agents who hadn’t seen Clint Barton or what he could do or the vicious aftereffects of breaking that rule—

—invariably wound up in medical.

Those hind feet were powerful. The claws were sharp. His teeth did not bear mentioning. And Clint Barton did not suffer being handled by just anyone.

Coulson sighed. “Come here, you," he muttered, scooping Clint’s currently-furry ass off his desk and into his lap.

Clint nosed at his shirt pocket, sneezed once and settled, closing his eyes as Coulson ran a hand over his back, then against the grain, fingers digging into the thick fur of his neck.

It wasn’t Clint’s fault that the only long-term effects of Loki’s magical mind control was an only semi-controllable ability to turn into a giant rabbit. And given his past, it made too much sense that the only people Clint would allow to handle him were those he trusted, those he was certain still trusted _him_ after Loki had danced through his brain and taken what he wanted: Natasha, Fury, Sitwell, Hill, and Phil Coulson himself, here at SHIELD.

Coulson was the only one allowed to pet him.

And he had no doubt that, had Clint turned into something else, something people didn’t automatically assume to be harmless - wolf, or big cat of some kind, or - he’d have no problem cozying up to whoever was brave enough to scratch him behind the ears.

But this was what they had.

Phil looked down at his lapful of furry fury and hugged him closer, suddenly thankful to have a _them_ at all.


End file.
